


Those Random Realities or so I'm Told

by Snail (Snail11245)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: crack fic?, i got no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail11245/pseuds/Snail
Summary: Just random tidbits. Even with space-time powers, not every reset goes how one expects.This is also where I dump random ideas I have. Just in case I want them for later.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. And so it Begins, Let's not Let it Get Any Further

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I know how to read because I know how to write, you're wrong.  
> also  
> https://discord.gg/mVGkN47Z  
> It's a pretty nice place, and I'll be hanging around there  
> If you go through the channels, you can find some pretty astounding works around the author pages  
> Not that I have one lol, I'd actually have to put in the three seconds of work and ask for something like that  
> Maybe I will if I bother to make a proper story or something

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Chara on board with resetting, BUT it really did have to be done this time. Frisk could swear it’d take a whole pantheon of bored Gods on typewriters to make up the crap that went on during some of these timelines. Like some of the runs were bad in just the regular way, some assassin took out Frisk on the surface, or the government decided to make the integration process miserable. BUT some of them had stuff like every monster being used as a test subject? Monster enslavement? A complete destruction of the Underground and its residents? Sans doing *cough* “stuff” with Sans while everybody’s been turned into a test subject!? Where’d the other Sans even come from? In fact, two smiley trashbags in any one timeline were an unacceptable result in both the fallen kid’s eyes at this point. Anyway, the fact of the matter was that Frisk had reset and couldn’t go back now, the underground was waiting.

As Frisk got up from the flower patch, instead of looking at the surroundings, they checked their sweater first. By golly they checked it a couple of times (as Chara started counting in their head for some reason) just to be sure.

***Despite what your incessant need to examine your sweater might suggest, its colors are just the regular blue and purple.**

Those words, at the very least, seemed to calm the fallen child down. As long as no red and black showed up, Frisk supposed everything would be fine for now. A red and black sweater always meant one of the worst timelines.

Having that small reassurance, Frisk continued on. One would assume that having gone through what’s mostly the same old story over and over would make the 8’th fallen a bit more confident in their movement, careless even, and they’d be right in a way. Frisk did, in fact, never slow down, and casually stepped over any rocks and roots that would have tripped up even a hiking enthusiast. One would however, also have to ignore just how closely they checked over the walls and architecture for any difference. Any new cracks, and new columns… Frisk pivoted around an attack that wasn’t there. (Flowey had taken some preemptive measures in at least three timelines by now) Any new… Froggits?

***That iconography’s never been there before.** Mused Chara.

“Well at least it’s not a darn obsession with flowers” replied Frisk. “I still haven’t gotten over that run where they actually grew on me” Frisk shuddered.

***You don’t have to worry about that. Those runs have been dead for a long time.**

"And good riddance to them." declared Frisk

The duo reached the doorway and headed in for their first encounter of the run.

“Friby Fribbit, Frib Fribbity Fribbit!”

***”Howdy, I’m Froggy, Froggy the froggit”** Chara translated.

***...**

"..."

Frisk looked at Chara.

Chara looked at Frisk.

And then, in a rare moment of complete unanimity, Chara and Frisk reset as one.

  
  
  


Frisk found themselves back in the patch of flowers and pretending like the previous encounter never happened, checked their sweater’s color again. Meanwhile, Chara, counting all the while, mused whether Frisk would check twenty or thirty times this run, before deciding to put an end to it.

***Despite what your incessant need to examine your sweater might suggest, its colors are just the regular blue and purple.**


	2. sans develops a new tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans develops a new advanced technique to incorporate into his playstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have found a way to describe what I want this to be: Moment over meaning.  
> We, with the amazing power of hindsight, will see how well that works out.

“i think by this point, you all recognize that i know a skeleton of bone puns”

Frisk and Chara sighed unanimously, flowey straight-up ditched the conversation, Toriel chuckled from the kitchen, and Papyrus tried his best to hold it in. Sans was once again, running through his joke routine. Frisk started to focus intently on the snow outside, and the calming grey clouds that they would fully enjoy now that everyone was on the surface, and not just because they wished they were sans a skeleton right now.

***Good one.**

_ Oh gosh I’ve been corrupted _ Frisk lamented.

“yeah tibia honest all this cold weather is giving me goosebumps and i don’t even have skin” continued Sans.

“mmmmmmmmmmmmmm” whined Papyrus.

Yeah, the clouds are really pretty today. The snow was making a nice even coating. Nice and fluffy and white.

***Bone white?**

_ You’re not helping  _ snarked Frisk, thinking as aggressively as they could at Chara.

***I could really feel the animosity in that one. It’s almost comparable to the anger with which you pet the snowdin dogs.**

Frisk promised themselves they would stop thinking for the rest of the day…

...

It wasn’t long before Frisk started thinking about outside again. Maybe they’d go out and make some snowmen later. Maybe they’d go out and make some snowmen now. And they’d go play fetch with the snowdin dogs too while they were at it. Frisk could just imagine the fluff.

“why’re you getting your bones rattled. there’s snow problems as far as i can tell”

Sans seemed to be really enjoying himself this round. You could actually see the anticipation on his face and everything.

“MmmmmmMmmMmmmm!” Papyrus whined even more forcefully, still trying his hardest to keep it inside and enjoy the first day of surface snow since they’d gotten out of the mountain.

Maybe it was just the snow, but this time around the routine actually felt kind of fresh for some reason.

***So whatever happened to “not thinking fo the rest of the day”**

_ Ok, that was once but I’m determined now. Determined with a Capital D in fact! Just you watch! _ Pouted Frisk.

“come on papyrus, don’t give me such a sharp look.” Sans smirk grew just a little “although i guess you could say that glare cuts me down to the bone” Sans sat up just a little bit straighter.

“MMMMMMMMM!!!” whined Papyrus.

“Your gaze is almost as cold as the snow paps.” Sans leaned in, his eyes practically shining. “I guess you could say it chills me...”

“...”

Sans’ smile creaked wide like a door.

“OH MY GOSH, DID YOU SERIOUSLY...”

Sans was practically beaming at Papyrus.

“NOW YOU’RE TOO LAZY TO EVEN FINISH THE PUN. I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD BE HAPPY OR DISAPPOINTED!”

Toriel let out another chuckle from the kitchen, and Frisk once again forgot about their promise to themselves.

You know, this wasn’t a bad run. Sure, Frisk hadn’t been able to do as much for Asriel or Chara as they wanted to, but everyone seemed Frisk decided to keep a mental note of the 3:4 stripe width ratio ratio on the blue-purple sweater. Yeah, that 3:4 stripe width ratio made for a really good timeline.

***So considering you forgot about your goal again does this mean I win?** Chara poked.

Frisk ignored Chara. Yeah, that 4:5 stripe width ratio was really good.

*** Narrating me in the third person too now?** Chara prodded.

Now that Frisk thought about it, even though green and yellow was a good colour combination, green and yellow sweaters were really tacky.

***Hey!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that like button  
> On a separate note, if anyone could point out any errors I've made, it would be much appreciated.  
> Hey, I might even do something fun with the feedback.


	3. Them Costume Decisions Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for a quality drop?  
> On a separate note, there's a pretty cool discord server called the fanfic paradise, where there's a bunch of good writers in the fandom who all hang out and have their author channels, so if you're looking for some good fics, or even just to talk, it's a great place.  
> https://discord.gg/JCPhMANc  
> You can even witness me posting comments that reach maximum unintelligence there. Y'know, if you're into that kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that you can set the publication date for a chapter to any day you want so long as it's not past the current year?  
> If that didn't get you then,  
> Did you make sure to lock the car door?
> 
> Ok, this is an edit, but I just learned that Niel Cicierega released another Mouth album! It's about an hour long too! If you're a Niel Cicierega fan, and you haven't heard about it, you have to check it out.

Y’know, Frisk liked Halloween and all, but the idea of dressing up as the very monsters they were surrounded by twenty-four-seven had kind of lost its magic when they thought about it too much. Alas, they still tried to prepare something a little creative whenever the season came.

***Ah yeah, real creative. Using generic brown fur that could’ve been on any monster.**

“Hey, you know exactly what I’m going for. It’s pretty realistic too.”

***While I will admit that the monster costume is realistic, to a point it really shouldn’t be, I don’t approve of it. It’s far too stuffy in there. There’s barely any air holes and no eye holes at that! There's a sweater over the costume! And when you talk, how are you going to make that believable huh** ?

“Don’t worry, I’ll just use sign language, plenty of monsters already can use it. I can use it. We’ll be fine. And you can just navigate for me. Pop-out a little and give me directions, kind of like the fights in the underground. If there’s any group of people who could pull something like this off, it’s us.”

***No one’s going to get the costume anyway. You're going to have to explain it every time you so much as exist near somebody.**

  
  


Papyrus saw a small, brown, furry, monster with a purple and blue striped sweater on, wandering the night with a nearly full bag of candy.

“HEY YOUNG MONSTER! WHILE I CANNOT COMMEND THE LACK OF A COSTUME AND EFFORT, I DO APPRECIATE THE SWEATER COLOURS. A VERY COOL PERSON TENDS TO WEAR THOSE A LOT. SOMEONE ALMOST AS COOL AS I IN FACT!”

Frisk took a deep breath in, let it out, and remembered their script, forged on the fires of many repeats of the same question, signed.

_ I’m actually in costume. I’m the angel of the Underground. _

“OH, VERY CLEVER! NOW THAT I TAKE A CLOSER LOOK, YOU EVEN MANAGED TO KEEP A VERY NEUTRAL EXPRESSION. EVEN IF THEY DON’T USE IT AS MUCH ANYMORE, IT’S A VERY GOOD TOUCH.” Papyrus commended. “YOU WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED TO SEE FRISK AROUND ANYWHERE, WOULD YOU?”

_ Do you need to tell me something? _

“I SEE YOU ARE STAYING IN CHARACTER. NO WORRIES, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND THEM IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THEM” stated Papyrus as he waved and jogged off. He was even making good use of his height in the search according to Chara.

After walking for a bit only barely avoiding people and light pulls, Frisk came across Undyne,

“Hey kid! Why didn’t you go in costume! This is a one night a year thing, so you gotta show your PASSION!”

Frisk took a deep breath in and let it out again.

_ Well, I’m actually the…  _ Frisk started to sign, before they decided to force Chara to handle interacting for the rest of the night, and take navigation duties for themselves.

  
  


After a full round of trick or treating, and stashing the costume in their inventory, Frisk found themself in their room, dividing out the candy they had gotten that night.

***How could you put off all the hard work on me! The whole costume gimmick was your idea!**

“I think it was fair, you got to make all of the candy choices. We wouldn’t have had to explain said gimmick nearly as many times if you weren’t so insistent about that house on ninth street.”

***I’m still totally taking charge for most of the candy eating.**

“Still, it was surprisingly frustrating having to explain the costume every time.”

***That kind of comes with the territory of your weird costumes. And you were the one who decided to stick with it. If we had just gone with my idea, there would have been no need.**

“Oh yeah, and what did you want to dress up as? What was your amazingly clever idea?”

***Absolute God of Hyperdeath**

“...”   
“no”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add Undyne to the characters list thanks to her three lines.  
> Usually, I have a much stronger idea for a chapter, but with this one, my initial idea got trashed early on in writing it, and it feels like that affected the chapter way more than it should have.  
> As the Youtube gods say,  
> Like, Comment, and Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any suggestions, especially with how to improve what I've written or have any helpful tips to make what I write in the future better, they would be appreciated  
> Also you should always scroll down to the comment section, even if just to prove it was there


End file.
